


Sister Susie

by orphan_account



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Decisions, Deception, F/F, Gaslighting, Kissing, Magic, Orphans, Perversion, Potions, Siblings, Spin the Bottle, Transformation, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the first day of camp Susie sizes up which campers she is going to have the most fun with. She figures that a set of sibling giraffes make a great target, and sets out to make their summers truly unforgettable. Maybe not in a very ethical or legal way, though.





	Sister Susie

The first night was a good night to get a read on all of the new campers. It was a good time to look at all of them, get a read on who they were and how they responded to certain things. I could always tell a camper that would be a source of trouble. So far I could tell that the hedgehog and her pet elephant would without a doubt be a pain in my neck. He was already freaking out despite everything being mostly normal, and she seemed to just be a brainy lightning rod for his anxiety. We’d see how it played out.

There was a laid back bat, a sleepy panda, another brainiac but this time an aardvark. It seemed to me that none of them would really be any sort of issue. The aardvark was smart, but I could tell already that she was too caught up in her own thoughts to cause too much headache. I’d have to make special concessions for camp activities for the narcoleptic bear. The bat… had the personality of a plank of wood so I would assume he’d be fine on his own.

As I drank the last of a bottle of soda, I checked on what Alice and Betsy were doing. Alice was having a great time, but I could tell they would probably leave pretty soon. A smile spread across my face. They still had chores to do, unlike me. I had made especially sure that my schedule was completely clear, so I could stick around and watch the campers during the welcoming parties. I needed to see them interacting normally before they got too good a read on me. Plus it was good to make special first impressions.

Just as my fellow witches left, I saw a giraffe walk in with her younger sister. My eyes fixated on them both. The giraffe seemed sporty to me, by the way she was dressed. Shorts, a hoody and a thin tee shirt. A braided ponytail and a hat she could remove if she needed to. My eyes drifted to her shoulder, noticing the slightest trace of a bra beneath the loose fabric. I strode a bit to the left, squinting slightly. A sports bra confirmed my theory, barely present beneath her shirt. Certainly a very physically active girl, but also older than most of the other campers. Coming close to my age more than Pepper’s.

My eyes travelled back to the younger sister. A tiny giraffe girl, she couldn’t be older than maybe six? I sipped down the rest of my soda as I observed their interactions. It seemed that the younger one didn’t need too much consoling over being new to camp, her pig-tails bouncing as she made her way over to a circle where the campers were congregating to chatter about themselves. The corners of my mouth twisted up into a smirk. I liked the older campers, they tended to understand me better… but the younger ones were more fun to teach to be bad. These two were going to be a bundle of fun.. for me of course.

I looked down into my bottle and noted that it was now bone dry. With that, my mind was made up. I’d be sure to have a little fun, and chart out just how this summer would go for them. My eyes moved to the circle of them again. Surely there was something that I could do to relate to these hooligans. Half of them seemed like they’d never been away from home for anything more than school. My eyes locked onto that elephant boy, Oscar. He’d be my first target, to get him out of the picture while I had the rest of my fun. The hedgehog girl would probably follow, leaving nobody clever or combative enough to really be an issue for me.

With a smile of faux playfullness, I went over to them. They all gave me a look at the same time, and I knew that I had the stage. Their conversations halted, and I held up the bottle in my hand.

“Heya babies, want to play a teen game? It’s truth or dare. Better than whatever baby stuff you’re used to, I promise.”

They exchanged glances of mingled curiosity and hesitance. I sat down before all of them, setting the bottle in the midst of us. Silently, the all too my cues. Oscar took longest to sit down. Maybe he wasn’t having the greatest time? That’d make things easier for me, certainly. Once everyone was seated, I began to run them through the basics of the game.

“Okay here’s how it works, campers. You spin the bottle around. The person it points at chooses a truth or a dare. Then you can make them tell a truth if they choose that, or if they choose dare, you can dare them to do something. Super simple stuff, not rocket science.”

They sat there and slowly absorbed what I’d said. I could already see that aardvark’s expression turning to a mean-spirited smirk. I saw a little bit of her at my age in her… at least in her attitude. I then held up my hand, setting it on the bottle. With a quick flick, I sent the bottle whirring around. I saw it start to slow down. Everyone held their breath, inaudibly wishing to themselves that they wouldn’t be the one that it landed on.

The bottle began to settle on one of them… but that wasn’t quite fun enough for me. Plus the stupid hedgehog and elephant were there, and they could throw a wrench in things. I got that read on them, so I gave a little twitch of my thumb. Barely perceptible to the naked eye. It went off course again, sliding to a stop to point at Oscar. My face split into a grin, looking directly into his eyes. I didn’t know what logic was really going through his head, but I nearly began laughing whenever I heard what he decided.

“Uh… I pick dare.” He said.

I looked around… thinking as I rolled my neck to the side. My eyes locked on a potted cactus that had just made its way into the party. With a grin, I knew what had to be done.

“Kiss the cactus.”

The cactus puckered its lips to him, and I watched him go in for it, trying to get it over with fast. Hedgehog reached out to at least try and stop him, but before she could I heard a yell, and I heard a few of the campers giggle. He grew frustrated and got up, walking away at the sounds of his fellow campers’ amusement. Hedgehog got up as well, shooting me a dirty look. I shrugged, but I let a bit of my malice leak through my smile. She needed to learn quick that I wasn’t the best person to really play a game with.

“Okay, since they left, Max’s turn.” I said, turning the bottle over to him.

The rounds went by in a standard manner. They really didn’t have too much of a hang of this, but some of them bordered on amusing. Lucy’s turn was particularly good, making someone confess if they’d ever kissed anyone but their mom. It seemed to strike a chord with Alexa. Putting two and two together, with the other two species that dropped her off, her and Lem must me orphans. Something that only made me more interested in the pair.

Eventually it returned to me. Now I actually got to have fun. Lucy wanted the game to continue and I had my eyes set on turning this situation to my advantage, leaving the only two people that would really raise an objection or piece together what I was doing gone. I spun the bottle, and made especially sure that it landed on my unfortunate prey.

Lem looked directly at me whenever she saw that it was her turn to be the victim here. Though to what extent she didn’t really know quite yet. She had a choice right at that moment. What did she want to do? Be forced to possibly embarrass herself in front everyone? Or do something silly that people would only have in memory? I could see the gears turning in her simpler mind. Naturally I didn’t rush her. After a few moments of looking conflicted, she said.

“Dare”

My plan could finally spring into motion.

“I dare you to shove your whole tongue into the bottle.”

She looked a bit concerned at this, but she knew that she could. I had a pretty good read on her, and she wasn’t one to fret too much. She simply acted, as did her sister. She picked up the bottle… and put it to her lips, before jamming her nearly seven inch long tongue into the neck of the bottle. She looked at me as if wondering whether to pull it out now. I observed its mottled purple-blue and pink texture through the glass, while Max gave out a woop to cheer her on.

“Hold it a sec.” I said, making a little reeling motion with my finger.

Subtly, very slightly, I decreased the amount of air in the bottle. Not changing its dimensions at all, but increasing the suction. After another few seconds she attempted to pull her tongue out. She let out a pained, nasal sound as her tongue would not pull free. Alexa almost immediately reached out and tried inching the bottle off her face, but it simply didn’t work. I put on a faux concern, sighing and standing up.

“Okay, keep playing with each other. I’m gonna go to the bathroom and run it under some hot water. Don’t worry this has happened before.”

Alexa gave me a hesitant expression, then sat back down while I walked over to Oscar’s bathroom door. I waved Lem along, prompting her to come with me. Her facial expression was trusting. How long that would last, I didn’t really mind. Once everyone had their eyes back on the bottle, I shut and locked the door quietly. 

The young giraffe looked up at me with ignorance painted all over her face, still having a slightly dopey expression due to the bottle hanging out of her face. My hands twisted the faucet handles to get it going, until it was steaming. I motioned her over, making her lean over the sink to let the bottle sit under the water.

“Relax and keep your face down. Give it a tug every minute or so.”

In the meantime I took out my wand quietly, pointing it at the bottle. Any traces of soda vanished from it, leaving just whatever spit she had on her tongue whenever she had pushed her tongue into it. I’d need it later. Then I observed as she kept trying to tug on it, though to little success. After about a minute she looked back at me. Thankfully I had just put my wand away.

“Phy canppphh you makph the botphtle bigga?” She said, the lack of tongue movement making it hard to pronounce some consonants.

I tapped my chin, then nodded. I took out my wand in a single motion, pointing it at the bottle. Once I was mostly sure she was holding still, I let the spell fly. She naturally winced at the last second. A good enough excuse for what was about to happen. She saw the bottle enlargen… but then to her dismay her tongue also did, causing it to stay stuck. She let out a slightly panicked yell, and I held up my wand. The bottle continued to enlarge, becoming the size of a large wine bottle, and she was able to pull her now immense glossa free.

Watching her pull it fully back into her face was amusing. She’d speak with a mush-mouth if she tried, but she did at least seem relieved to see that she was free of the glass prison. I picked up the bottle, which had thankfully fallen onto the rug beside the bath, saving the trouble of it making a loud sound or shattering. I shrank it back down, subtly corked it while she was distracted, then poofed it back to my cabin.

“Okay Shushie.” She said, her tongue clearly taking up too much space in her mouth. “Chphange it backph”

With a smile and a babying tone of voice, I replied. “Okay, but you gotta stick your tongue out and hold very still okay?”

With a blind trust I had never had myself, she stuck her tongue out. Now nearly a foot long… my mind traced a path straight back to Alexa. That’d probably be about the size of her bigger sister’s. It was enough to make me salivate, my grip on my wand tightening slightly. I had to capitalize on this. I stepped up to her, reaching out and wrapping my hand around it. It was sticky, and she made an odd expression as I curled my fingers fully around the muscular addition to her phsyiology. I could feel taste buds gliding over the tips of my fingers.

“Sorry, just want to hold it still myself you know?” I explained.

“O-ophay.” She replied, accepting that rationalization.

I gently pushed my wand into the base of the tongue just inside her lips, where it’d have consistent contact as it shrank. I watched her oversized articulator become slender once again, retracting into her mouth. I decided I’d leave it with just a little more length than I had found it… giving it an extra half inch. As a parting gift from yours truly. Once I stepped back I could tell she didn’t even notice, smiling up at me now that she was back to normal. Her smile was almost enough to make me feel bad for taking advantage of her trust.

“Thanks Susie!” She said, then moved to leave.

I caught her by the back of her overalls and turned her around, putting my hands on my hips and saying in a slightly teasing way.

“Without a hug for big sister Susie?” I pouted at her.

An audible giggle escaped her, and she stepped towards me, extending her arms. I wrapped her in a big hug. Before she could think to scamper away I leaned forwards and gave her what could be dismissed as an innocent kiss on the lips, but I made sure to give it a little more gusto than she could probably interpret. Just as soon as I’d started, I stopped, pulling away and giving her a mischevious smile.

“Okay… ready to go back out there?”

“S-sure!” The young giraffe replied… not really processing what had happened.

With a smirk I let her dash back out to them, exclaiming that her face was once again bottle-free to her fellows. I used this opportunity to slip away, heading out through the backdoor. I had a potion to brew and a lot more trouble to start tonight, and that little scamp’s saliva had been all the more ingredients I’d needed. Nobody would suspect a thing. I knew Lem had a specific bedtime and she’d be off to that soon, so she’d be out of the way. Perfect for having all the fun with her sister I wanted... as the little giraffe’s doppelganger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments below.


End file.
